7 Embarrassing Dare Dates
by BleedingFlames
Summary: Take a look on the twenty most Embarrassing Dare Dates of Emmett McCarty Cullen! Laughs guaranteed but note, do not drink while reading this! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Jessica, Lauren, Aimee

**Jessica Stanley**

Oh god, please don't make me remember this one. This was like, one of the worst dare date of all times! I completely blame Jasper for making me dare date her. Okay so this is what happened...Jasper dared me to date Jessica and being the idiot I was, I decided to ask her out in the middle of lunch. So you know that Jessica eats at this dumb table with Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Ben Chaney, Angela Weber and Tyler York. So I was like being cool and I could see all the girls staring at my ass while I was walking. When I reached their table, I was like "Jessy Babe, wanna go to a movie with me this Saturday?" and she screamed so hard I swear my eardrums would burst! Then she stood up and took something out of her bag and said "Smell this Emmie-Bear" and she handed it to me so I decided to smell it just to be polite. Well my 'very nice family' burst out laughing and Jasper shouted for everyone to check what I was smelling and it turned out to be a scented tampon! I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as hell and I didn't go to the movie with Jessica. Serves her right for trying to mess with me in public.

**Lauren Mallory**

So Edward dared me to date Lauren and I was like "okay but you owe me a new Harley Sprint, dude" and he agreed. So Lauren comes walking to school in this white see-through tube that makes her look like a stripper or a show girl from Las Vegas of something. So I didn't notice where I was going and I tripped. Turned out Edward followed me and stuck out his foot so when I tripped, I grabbed hold of Lauren's tube and accidentally pulled it down including her bra. She was totally exposed in the cafeteria and all the guys were staring! So embarrassing and Jasper has a video of it somewhere. Remind me to rob it from him and erase it.

**Aimee Gardiner**

This wasn't really embarrassing but still...Edward dared me to date her. Aimee's the prettiest girl after Rose so I wasn't all that upset to date her. Well it turns out that Jasper gave her 100 bucks to embarrass me in front of the whole school. So when I was asking her out, she pulled off my belt so my pants almost fell off, good thing I held on to them just in time. I think some of the girls were pretty disappointed, though. But then I had to be really stupid and I pushed Aimee out of the way and I must have pushed really hard because her skirt fell off and her black thong was exposed. And i was right in front of her so all the guys came up to me and congratulated me for helping them take a look at Aimee. Well Rose was totally mad and she didn't speak to me for three whole days! I hate her silent treatments cause that's when she dresses up really hot and sort of teases me silently.


	2. Emma and Trisha

**Emma Dunnes**

This was probably the most embarrassing of them all. Rosalie dared me to ask her out to the beach and she said okay. So I picked her up on Saturday and when we got to the beach, she took off her clothes until she was just wearing a tiny black bikini. Jasper was there and he asked me where my board shorts were. Turns out Edward took them and went home and I couldn't exactly go back to get my trunks since it was forbidden by the dare so I figured that Jasper and I were the same waist size and I asked to borrow his board shorts. To my surprise, he lent them to me and they fit okay. So Emma grabbed my hand (eww) and led me to the water and suddenly she burst out laughing and all the ladies on the beach stared at me. I looked down and saw that the shorts were by my ankles and I was totally exposed! Jasper had taken out the garter in the waistband so when I ran, it slipped down! Edward and Jasper will never let me live it down.

**Trisha Harley**

I completely hate Jasper for this. He dared me to ask Trisha to go with me in the janitor's closet and I was like (gross) but my 'family' made me do it. So when Trisha was kissing, sorry...attacking, me the door opened and Jasper and Edward dragged me out, made me sit in a chair and pulled down my pants. They were holding me and even with my super-strength, I couldn't get out. Worse, the bell rang and students rushed out and all the girls shrieked when they saw me in my boxers. Then Jasper had to pull them down too and I was trying to cover them up but my 'brothers' held me. Even worse, some girls had cameras and began taking photos and holding my crotch. Jasper and Eddie were snickering evilly and they finally let me go when school ended. All day long, girls were patting my crotch and even teachers and Mrs. Cope!


	3. Tarynn and Vicky

**Hi guys! I just wanted to tell you all that I love your reviews and that I hope you enjoy them. Now, I have a favor to ask of you guys. My cousin, Allie is writing a novel called "The Mafia's Secret". She's currently writing it on her blog and is writing it under the name, Jane Doe. Please visit this site: _.com/ _and comment on it. Thank you! **

* * *

**Tarynn Allaspice**

Weird surname, huh? Allaspice *snickers* She was more of a accomplice of Edward and Jasper. Back to the beginning, Alice dared me to date her so I did but I didn't know that Jasper paid her to put 75 pieces of condoms and tampons in my backpack. So when I was walking, my backpack burst open and condoms and tampons began spilling out. You tell me if you still think that a vampire dosen't experience embarrassment!

**Vicky Ashley**

This wasn't really a date but she was one of the people who witnessed this. Edward dared me to go skinny-dipping in the community pool and I was like "gross" because being a vampire, you can see all the germs floating in the pool. But I wouldn't back out on a dare or else Jasper would take me to Wal-Mart and do some pole dancing so I did the dare. We went to the pool during midnight so nobody would be swimming in it. We busted the lock and I began taking my clothes off and I started swimming. Turns out that Jasper invited Vicky in so she could take some pictures and when I saw the camera, Vicky ran and Jasper held me back so I wouldn't catch her. The next day in school, pictures of me naked was all over the walls and locker rooms. A few girls even had the nerve to come up to me with the pictures and ask for an autograph. I may sound like a girl but, Totally Embarrassing!


End file.
